At present, most of touch screens used in daily life are capacitive touch screens, and the capacitive touch screens are widely used by users due to their high sensitivity. The capacitive touch screen determines a position of a touch point in a mode of capacitive sensing, the user operates the touch screen by approaching or touching the capacitive touch screen, and thereby the user cannot operate the touch screen at a distance. In addition, touching the capacitive touch screen directly with a hand or a stylus may easily leave scratches on a surface of the touch screen, which, thus, is apt to reduce touch sensitivity and affects life of the touch screen.